Sylas Briarwood
| Image = Sylas-Briarwood-Kit-Buss-@AnemoneTea-B1.jpg | Caption = | Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 7 | AppID = Briarwoods | Pre-StreamApp = | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = true | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = true | Name = Sylas BriarwoodAlthough the fan community assumed the spelling "Silas", Matthew Mercer spelled it "Sylas" in his written note from Dr. Ripley and in his Spotify playlist. | AKA = Lord Briarwood | CreatureType = Humanoid Undead (Shapechanger) | Race = Human Vampire | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Dead | DeathReason = # Unknown disease # Shot in the chest by Percy, mist form destroyed by Keyleth's Sunbeam with the help of Pike # Shot with radiant arrows by Vex and burned by the radiant light of her blessing from the The Dawnfather | DeathEp = | Place = Wildemount originally; Whitestone after assassinating the de Rolo family | Family = Delilah Briarwood (wife) | Connections = | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | Fanart = }} Lord Sylas Briarwood was the vampire co-ruler, along with Lady Delilah Briarwood, of Whitestone and other lands to the north after usurping the de Rolo family. Vox Machina overthrew him, with Keyleth dealing the fatal blow. Over a year later, Sylas was spotted alongside his wife in the service of Vecna. Description Appearance Sylas was a strong, tall man, with short brown hair framing his chiseled and handsome face, which was adorned with a well-groomed goatee. When Vox Machina first met him, Sylas's clothing was predominantly blue and black with gold and red trim. He wore a strip of gray fur cresting over one shoulder and framing his torso. Personality Sylas is loyal, practical, and has a supernatural charisma. He is also sinister and cruel with very little empathy for those who are not Delilah or himself. However, he does genuinely care for his wife, willing to do anything to defend her and usually deferring to her wishes. Biography Background See: Briarwoods Sylas and his wife visited Emon as part of a campaign to build a bridge across the Shearing Channel to Wildemount. Sovereign Uriel threw a feast in their honor, where they were introduced to the members of Vox Machina. At the feast, Sylas discussed the merits of a trade route to Wildemount and engaged, along with Delilah, in conversations with Vox Machina. Afterward, Vax tracked the couple to their guest room and tried to sneak in. Vax was caught at the door, and Sylas helped drag him into the room. turning as he hears Percy scream his name|artist=Jessica Huegel (@Cryptobaffling)|source=https://twitter.com/Cryptobaffling/status/647978623589330944}}]] Sylas is seen with his wife Delilah atop a bone dragon, returned to life (or undeath) by Vecna at some point after his ascension. Upon Vox Machina's destruction of part of the barrier protecting Thar Amphala, Sylas and Delilah rode in on their undead dragon to investigate. After Delilah's death, Sylas fled in bat and then mist form, moving quickly enough to avoid death by a sunlight generating spell. As a vampire reduced to 0 hit points, Sylas was forced to return to his resting place and be paralyzed for an hour before regaining any hit points. Sylas was last seen through Keyleth's scrying. Still in bat form, he was flying frantically through the Vesper Timberland to escape. A year after Vecna's defeat, Sylas and his vampire minions attacked the wedding of Percival and Vex'ahlia de Rolo at Dalen's Closet. He drugged the wine at the rehearsal, knocking out the majority of the party and abducting Percy and Vex. He bound them in chains and threw them off a cliff into the ocean below. As Vox Machina and their allies closed in, he attempted to flee but was killed by Vex before he could and his mist form destroyed for good by the sunlight she radiated as the champion of The Dawnfather. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items * Battleaxe of the Eclipse * Craven Edge Quotations * "Don't worry...you look delicious." (Sylas to Vax, revealing his vampiric nature) Trivia * Travis Willingham was dressed as Lord Briarwood during , which aired the week before Halloween 2016. * In the Critical Role Major Arcana Tarot Card Set, he along with his wife, Delilah, represent VI - The Lovers. * Because of their necromantic nature, the Briarwoods have each been killed multiple times. However, both of their final deaths come from Vex'ahlia De Rolo. She killed Delilah during Vecna's siege in and both killed and fully destroyed Sylas after his assault on her wedding in . References Art: Category:Antagonists Category:Whitestone Category:Rulers Category:Wildemount Category:Remnants Category:Dead Characters